1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to the head of golf clubs having a ball driving surface thereon.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art generally disclose golf clubs, particularly those referred to as drivers, both woods and irons with a generally planar ball contacting surface for driving a ball down a fairway. This ball contacting surface is characterized by a plurality of horizontal relatively shallow grooves, usually coetensive with the ball contacting surface and spaced vertically at least through the medial portion of the ball contacting planar surface.
This invention is an improvement over the planar grooved surface of a golf club head by providing a different type of ball contacting surface which, it is believed, provides a positive contact between the driving head and the point of contact with a ball imparting both lift and angular rotation of the ball to achieve a greater distance in its flight.